In the home, people employ a computing device to watch movies, play video games, and interact with media generally. The computing device may be a personal computer or desktop computer, laptop, television, DVD player, digital video recorder (DVR), gaming console, etc. A person may use a computing device having a video player to watch movies or other video content, and/or may use a computing device having a game application to play the game, and so on. The person may generally view the movie or game play on a display monitor or television, and listen with speakers associated with the computing device, display monitor, or television. In the competitive business of consumer electronics and services, there exists an ongoing need for continuous improvement in user-experience, reliability, affordability, and so forth.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.